


Pay Attention

by papanilboyfriend



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papanilboyfriend/pseuds/papanilboyfriend
Summary: Link and Zelda go on a fishing adventure...but it doesn't end up too well for Link. (BOTW timeline)





	Pay Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written anything in a while. Hope yall like it.

The sun shimmered over the waters of the lake as Link and Zelda trudged through the waters, fishing poles in hand. The smell of the water pierced their nostrils as they looked to each other and smiled. Through all the conflict going on, the two still somehow managed happiness at times. 

“Why are we going all the way out here, Link?” Zelda questioned, feeling the mud of the bottom of the lake squishing under her feet. 

“Bass! Lots! Big!” Link signed happily, a smile on his face as they reached their destination. “Look!” He signed. Zelda turned her attention to the waters, where bass were swimming calmly, what seemed to be hundreds of them. 

“How...did you know about all these?” She laughed. Link shrugged. 

“I might've seen them all when we were paragliding overhead a few days ago...” He signed quickly, the fishing pole resting on his chest and shoulder. Zelda laughed and nodded.

“I must not have been paying attention!” She giggled. 

“You never do!” Link signed, giggling. He felt a splash of water hit him on the face and he looked over at Zelda, who was staring him down. 

“I do too pay attention!” She said with a small chuckle as she watched water drip off Link's hair, hitting him on the nose. “And I bet I can-” 

SPLASH! Link smacked the water roughly, causing a wave to come up and splash Zelda in the face. Though they weren't too far into the water, it was just enough to be able to cause a strong splash. 

“Oh that's it!” Zelda laughed, tossing her fishing pole aside and tackling Link deeper into the water. Link let out a small “Ah!” before being tossed under the water. His fishing pole now floated towards the middle of the lake, and he float on his back, clothes soaked by the smelly water. Zelda was nowhere to be seen. Looking around, he spotted her on the shore. Swimming back to her, splashing as he got out, he signed, “How did you get out so fast?” 

“Weren't you paying attention?” She giggled.


End file.
